1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt steering column assembly for a vehicle. More specifically to a pin apparatus for coupling together a first member and a second member and a method of making a pin formed from a sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tilt steering column assemblies are utilized in vehicles for changing a position of a steering wheel upwardly or downwardly relative to a driver of the vehicle. The assembly includes a tilt housing coupled to a support housing by a pin with the tilt housing rotatable relative to the support housing for adjusting the position of the steering wheel. The support housing defines a orifice and the tilt housing defines an hole for receiving the pin. Typically, the pin is formed from steel wire or steel bar that is machined to the proper size. The pin defines a first portion press fit into the orifice of the support housing and a second portion slip fit into the hole of the tilt housing for allowing the tilt housing to rotate relative to the support housing. In order to achieve a lash free quality of the second portion slip fit into the hole, very close tolerances between the hole and the pin must be maintained which adversely affects the cost to manufacture the components.